


His Karamatsu Girl

by brizo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Fem!Tsuna, Matsu's are new Elements, Tsuna is Karamatsu Girl, Tsuna is abandoned by her Guardians, for a reason not a good reason but a reason, oddly serious for two comedy series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was jaded from their abandonment until one snowy day in December 6 years later when she meets a man that makes her smile once more.</p><p>Or: Sawada Tsunako meets Matsuno Karamatsu who being who he is makes a total dork out of himself making her smile for the first time in 6 years and becomes a Karamatsu Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. COWARD

**Author's Note:**

> No Matsuno's this chapter but next chapter!
> 
> I use word prompts for this series from [here](http://www.fifteenminutesoffiction.com/grabbag).
> 
> Also when it comes to the brothers and what their flames would be it corisponds with their 'color' so:  
> Osomatsu-Storm  
> Karamatsu- Rain  
> Choromatsu - Lightning  
> Ichimatsu - Cloud  
> Jyuushimatsu - Sun  
> Todomatsu - Mist
> 
> if u dont think Todomatsu is shady as hell enough to be mist fight me

 

She was a coward, she thought as she sat on the ground staring blankly at the spot her friends once were. She rubbed at her eyes the tears stopping only because she couldn’t cry anymore. She cursed herself and cursed allowing herself to get close to the other despite her insistence on not inheriting the bloody family business.

She sniffled as she moved her arms to hug herself trying to provide herself some warmth on the cold October night.

Just how did this start? Just this morning she was joking around with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Just this morning she was happy and surrounded by her family.

Family… that’s what she had thought. That their friendship and bond went beyond mere friendship that they were family. How wrong she was.

Turns out with the mention of one of Nono’s sons alive and able to take up the mantle of Vongola 10th they would desert her as if she meant nothing to them, as if they weren’t friends before subordinates.  She had protested and then dragged her outside of the house to explain it to her. They were going to Italy to be Massimo’s Guardians and they just had to drag her out of the house because they didn’t want to upset her mother.

When they told her she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest as if the very thing in her soul that allowed her to live was gone. Now she just felt empty and alone. Was this the famed Sky Bond Reborn once told her about? How when Sky’s became attached to their Elements they really were bonded on a physical, mental, and emotional level? That made it just so much more and Tsuna hated them because of it.

It took her another 10 minutes but she finally picked herself up, sniffling once more before squaring her shoulders. They didn’t want her anymore? Fine. That was just fine. She could live without them. She didn’t need them.

Sawada Tsunako, 16 years old, could get on just fine without her ex-guardians.

When she got home she decided she would study hard and get into a good University leaving behind the Vongola and her Dame past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no internet so I wrote. Enjoy! Tell me what you think!

Meetings

Karamatsu sighed closing the door behind him as he made his way out of his home. Tears threatened to fall, prickling at the sides of his eyes. Snow fell softly around him as stars twinkled up into the night sky.

He has had enough. Why do his brothers insist to treat him the way they do? He would be the first to admit his habits were kind of weird but that was just who he was. His brothers had weirder things they did then he himself. Hell Ichimatsu literally turned into a cat sometimes! And Jyuushimatsu was he even human anymore? But him trying to act cool and suave was the worst thing ever, right?

He couldn’t take it anymore in that house. When people saw their family and how they act they would assume Ichimatsu was the one with depression. And maybe it was true, he wouldn’t know his brothers never told him anything, but what he hadn’t told anyone was that he had been diagnosed with severe depression.

_And it’s their entire fault_ , something said in his mind. He couldn’t even disagree. He missed the days when they were children. This… this life he was living was not worth it in his mind.

Don’t get him wrong he would never hurt himself. He was a coward after all. But just… the thought that if a car just so _happened_ to hit him he wouldn’t fight for life either.

Walking down the street he thought deeply about what he planned to do. Get a job was number one, obviously. He could always try and get a gig playing guitar at a café or hell play the piano. He had learned piano before he learned to play guitar and was slightly better at it. His brothers didn’t know because they never bothered to ask but he was gifted when it came to music. He only had to hear a song once and he could play it back with perfect recall.

But that wouldn’t matter to them so why bother telling them?

Number two was getting a place to himself away from his brothers. This would accomplish three things. It would relieve his parents of having to pay for at least one child. And two, maybe it will make the others realize just what is missing. Karamatsu wasn’t holding onto any hope though. He had once gone on a mini vacation to Kyoto for two weeks and they never even noticed he wasn’t there.

Three… it would give him the independence and separation he needed from his brothers. To get away from their constant looking down on him, even from the younger brothers, would do a whole lot for him. Perhaps he’ll be able to heal a little and his severe depression would abate if only a little bit.

Sighing deeply he turned into the local park. Karamatsu couldn’t help but reminisce about all the times the brothers and his self would play here. Before they turned into total dicks, that is. Walking the path further into the park he stopped suddenly as he realized he wasn’t alone.

Lights from the streetlight illuminated a woman with light brown hair that fell down her back in waves. She was wearing a skirt with leggings underneath and a petticoat. A scarf was wrapped around her throat.

From behind her Karamatsu couldn’t tell if she was okay. She was just there, standing in the middle of the walkway. Even though Karamatsu didn’t know he was worried about her. Something in him tugged at him telling him to comfort her, _to wipe away all the pain._

He stepped forward mouth opening “Miss--?”

The woman started, turning around suddenly. The first thing Karamatsu noticed was the tears in her big brown eyes. The second thing he noticed was just how _beautiful_ she was. Karamatsu felt his face heat up slightly. She was so beautiful.

“Ah! I-I’m sorry. I… I’ll get out of your way.” She spoke fast bowing to him in apology. She made to run away but Karamatsu stopped her before she could walk away by grabbing her arm.

“It’s okay.” He didn’t even bother with his usual act, as exhausted as he was from his brothers. The woman looked at her arm at him her eyes widening at the contact. “Are you alright?”

The woman sniffled. “I’m okay. I’m sorry.” Again with the apologizing. Karamatsu gently led her over to a park bench where the woman sat down next to him, legs crossed.

“Are you sure?” Why was he so worried about a woman he just met?

“Yes I am sure. Thank you. I just started thinking of something sad that happened to me years ago. I’ll be fine.” She looked up at him shyly and he blinked seeing her cheeks heat up suddenly.

“M-My name is Sawada Tsunako.” She wringed her hands slightly, nervous.

“Ah, my name is Matsuno Karamatsu. It is nice to meet you Sawada-san.”

“Just call me Tsuna!” Tsuna told him. “Sawada-san makes me think of my father and well…” She trailed off as if not sure what to say after that. But Karamatsu understood. There were some days he didn’t want to be associated with certain members of his family either.

“Then you may call me Kara or Karamatsu which ever you prefer Tsuna-chan.” He said this in his confident voice and Tsuna giggled at the difference.

“Kara-kun, then.” She smiled gently before taking his hand in his own. “You comforted me, but are you okay? You don’t have to tell me… I know we just met each other but…” She looked indecisive on what she wanted to say, looking like she was mulling around for something to say that would make sense to him. “We just met… but I care about you already.”

Hah, Karamatsu wanted to say, someone he just met cares about him more than his brothers ever will. He didn’t have anyone to talk to. But here was this woman, Tsuna, who wanted to listen to his woes. Who wanted to help him feel better?

So he told her. Told her how his brothers teased him mercilessly about everything. How he usually acted. She just sat and listened as he unloaded all his emotional messes on her. She sat there holding his hand, comforting him. She said nothing but her presence was enough.

At the end of the night Karamatsu was a little bit in love with her.

When they eventually had to get going he really didn’t want to leave her. She just laughed a little and took a little notebook out of her bag alongside a pen. It was pink with a little feather on it, it was cute Karamatsu absently noted just like her--. Stop.

Quickly scribbling something on a piece of paper she then ripped the paper out of the notebook and handed it to him.

“My cell number and my home address. I-If you want it…”

He took the paper. “Yeah, I do. Thank you Tsuna-chan.”

“It’s no problem Kara-kun. We both helped each other after all.” Karamatsu nodded, before shifting slightly.

“D-Do you want to maybe… go out this Friday?” He asked nervously. She blinked before nodding enthusiastically.

“Sure.” Karamatsu smiled and watched as she took her cellphone out and checked the time.

“Ah I’m sorry Kara-kun I have to get going. I have a big test tomorrow at University. I’ll call you later okay?”

They said their goodbyes and she walked away. Karamatsu felt lighter than ever before as he looked up at the sky. As he turned to begin the walk home he couldn’t but think to himself…

Did he now have a Karamatsu girl?!


	3. Reconstruct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunako remembers an occurrence just a week after she was abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This chapter is more Tsuna-centered. Next chapter will be Karamatsu-centered. ( : If your confused about what happens in this chapter lets just say earthlings are a confusing bunch with a bunch of powers. (i kinda wish Kawahira's species was more expanded upon lol)

Tsunako sighed in happiness as she closed the door to her apartment. Leaning her back against the door, she closed her eyes and remembered just an hour ago. That man… for the first time in years she felt a little more complete. His flames were obviously not active, but they were active enough to harmonize with her. It actually surprised her just how compatible they were flame wise.

It didn’t help Karamatsu was attractive as well. Placing her hands on her cheeks she could feel just how red her cheeks were. She wanted to scream in elation. While her flame would never completely heal due to the past guardian bond’s fractures they could heal a little.

She never set out looking for new guardian’s but it seems fate had something different in mind.

Is this what Kawahira had meant when he had found her just a week after her ex-guardian’s left for Italy?

* * *

 

_She stood on the corner of a busy street, eyes dead to all who gazed at her. Tapping her foot in impatience, she gave a sigh as she waited to cross. The pain of her best friends betrayal was still raw and honestly she just wanted to get home as soon as she could._

_She blinked. In the span of the one second it took for her to blink everything stood at a standstill. Her eyes widened as she turned around quickly to find who was responsible for this occurrence. What she wasn’t expecting was the presence of a white haired glasses wearing Earthling._

_“Kawahira.” She said and she saw him smiling, a shockingly gentle smile for someone who had doomed countless people to the Arcobaleno curse._

_“Sawada-san.” He moved close to her dodging frozen pedestrians. She waited patiently for him, her fingers clutching at the end of her skirt._

_He stopped in front of her and she realized just how much taller her was compared to her. The gentle smile he had on his face never left. Lifting his hand he placed it on top her head. “I’m sorry.”_

_She blinked tears gathering at the edges of her eyes. “For what…” Her voice threatened to crack._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t see what was in your future after insuring you would be the best fit for the Vongola Rings.”_

_“You can see the future?”_

_Kawahira sighed. “Indeed. I always look into the futures of any future recipient of any part of the Tri-Ni-Sette. I had thought that your future would stay the same it was before the events of ten years in the future but it wasn’t.”_

_“It’s not your fault.” She exhaled a large breath she had been holding, drawing warmth and comfort from his hands and the flames he had allowed to mingle with her own. It wasn’t Chrome or Mukuro’s flames but they helped none the less. “Divination is a cheap tactic anyway to divine what is in store for your life. If it’s anyone’s fault for what happened it is my ex-guardians.”_

_Releasing his hand from her head, he took her hands in his own._

_“Even if you believe so Sawada-san, I have looked into your future once more. You may no longer be the Vongola Tenth but you are still the one who found a way to break the curse. I owe you more then you will ever believe.”_

_By now tears were falling down her cheeks. How long had it been since anyone actually appreciated what she had done?_

_“And?”_

_“I promise you Sawada Tsunako it might not happen tomorrow, or this month, or even this year but you will feel whole again. This I promise you. You will find guardians who love and cherish you, one of which will love you more deeply than the others.” Releasing her hands he stepped back a little._

_She blinked. “Wait what do you…” Suddenly there was noise again, and she looked around wildly at the pedestrians who were now moving. She was alone._

* * *

 

So that is what Kawahira had meant then. Perhaps… Karamatsu was the one who would lover her more deeply? But what about the other guardians? A smile blossomed on her face as she made her way into her apartment.

Her roommate Haruka was on the couch watching TV.

“Woah Tsuna, what’s got you so happy?” Haruka asked, sitting up and pausing her program.

Tsuna just smiled a little more. “I met someone.”

“What no way! Tell me all about it!”

As she sat down and started to tell her friend all about the meeting with Karamatsu, Tsuna perhaps thought this was the beginning of reconstructing her life.


End file.
